


Nocaute

by ItsLovelaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Praia, Scorbus, casamento tedictoire, inspirada na música Nocaute, reconciliação, reencontro scorbus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLovelaces/pseuds/ItsLovelaces
Summary: Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy foram melhores amigos em sua época de escola, foi quando uma grande briga acabou com tudo que havia entre eles.  Cada um superou da sua forma, mas quis o destino que os jovens se encontrassem três anos depois, no casamento de Victorie Weasley e Teddy Lupin.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nocaute

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma que eu escrevi pensando em uma música sertaneja, apresento a vocês: Nocaute!  
> Desejo a vocês uma boa leitura!

Albus chegou de New York ao amanhecer e só quando desembarcou no cais e viu James e Lily a sua espera naquela manhã quente de agosto, que percebeu a falta que sentiu de casa. Abraçou os irmãos e disse que os amava, coisa que não fazia a muito tempo!

Teve um longo dia recebendo muita atenção de seus pais e contando detalhes sobre sua vida no outro continente, sobre seu trabalho, seus amigos e mais todos esses assuntos que os pais adoram saber. Voltara para sua família apenas por um grande motivo: o casamento de Teddy Lupin e Victorie Weasley! Deveria voltar para Nova York dali algumas semanas para finalizar seu estágio e evitar encontros dolorosos.

Ao que se aproximava o fim da tarde, o garoto começou a se aprontar para o casamento. Vestiu uma calça de linho e uma camisa comum de botões com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos. Optou por seu velho all star branco(já não tão branco assim) que usava desde que terminou a escola e alguns braceletes que nunca deixavam seu pulso. Com a ajuda de Lily (e é claro, de um pouco de magia) arrumou seu cabelo em um topete que o deixava completamente e inegavelmente lindo! Sem contar que sua aparência ajudava de todas as formas, tanto nos olhos verdes e brilhantes como safiras quanto na fisionomia forte e cabelos negros!

Parou por um minuto e observou Lily, sua irmãzinha mais nova já tinha seus dezoito anos e era uns bons centímetros mais baixa que ele e James, mas ela compensava a falta de altura com carisma e beleza! A ruiva era um raio de sol, sempre alegre, contagiando a todos e espalhando amor. O fazia feliz pensar em como a garotinha que revirava os olhos quando via ele e James discutindo havia virado essa mulher maravilhosa! Logo a jovem bruxa daria inicio ao processo de seleção para se tornar uma medibruxa do hospital St. Mungus, afinal seu verdadeiro talento era curar.

Seus pais continuavam os mesmos de quando partiu. Gina com seus cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e um senso de humor inabalável e Harry com seus olhos verdes, cabelos pretos que já possuíam alguns fios grisalhos e a velha cicatriz na testa. Embora o relacionamento de Albus com o pai nunca tenha sido um mar de rosas, ele sempre viu em seus pais um modelo de casal! Harry e Gina Potter nunca brigaram na frente de seus filhos, compreendiam e aceitavam os defeitos um do outro, viviam um para o outro e ambos para o seu amor.

Ao pensar em amor apenas uma imagem rondava a cabeça de Albus, mas ele jamais poderia pensar aquilo! Havia deixado aquela pessoa pra trás e não poderia voltar, havia percebido tarde demais e agora seu maior amor se resumia a uma lembrança dolorosa de uma tarde no dormitório da Sonserina. 

Pelo menos assim ele pensava.

(...)

Chegaram ao chalé das conchas no fim da tarde e logo o sol começaria a se por. Na beira do mar haviam sido espalhadas várias cadeiras brancas de frente para um pequeno altar decorado com flores coloridas, algumas lanternas chinesas flutuavam para ajudar a iluminar o local. Tudo estava tão lindo...

Após falar com alguns familiares e cumprimentar alguns ex-colegas, Albus sentou-se perto da irmã, do irmão e da cunhada e esperou o inicio da cerimonia observando um Teddy ansioso em seu terno branco e um James revoltado por não ter sido convidado para padrinho.

James Sirius mudou muito depois da escola, tanto na aparência quanto no modo de agir e sua mudança tinha nome, sobrenome (e um sotaque francês incrivelmente irritante, segundo Lily e Gina). Um ano depois de terminar seu 7° ano em Hogwarts, James se meteu em uma encrenca em um bar bruxo em Paris (como e porque ele foi a Paris? Isso nem o próprio saberia responder) e a garçonete do local o ajudou a sair impune e desde então James e Clarissa são um casal completamente inseparável! Namoravam a quatro longos anos e já estavam noivos a um ano e com o casamento marcado para o final do outono.

Lily tinha um namorado também, seu nome era Nick Hudson! O jovem tinha 20 anos e era o representante de Gringotes no Egito, passava bastante tempo viajando e por isso não estava presente no casamento. Já namoravam a quase um ano, dentro de dois meses completariam seu primeiro aniversário de namoro. Lily estava feliz e isso bastava para que Albus estivesse feliz por ela!

A melodia suave de um violino soou quando Victorie entrou no campo de visão dos convidados. A menina loira usava um vestido branco simples, era todo de renda e possuía uma pequena cauda. Tinha os pés descalços e uma coroa de flores em seus cabelos loiros! Tamanho era seu encanto e magnetismo que a neta mais velha dos Weasleys poderia ser comparada a uma sereia!

Todos demonstravam alegria e até mesmo Albus que odiava comemorações familiares estava achando tudo lindo.

Foi como um soco bem dado no queixo quando numa relance o menino Potter viu tudo aquilo que não queria ver no mundo. Um par de olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros que pareciam platinados.

Scorpius Malfoy chegou atrasado como sempre e Albus até reviraria os olhos se não estivesse travando uma batalha interna. Quando percebeu que os olhos cinzentos encaravam os seus, rapidamente baixou o olhar.

O 7° ano da foi um período complicado tanto para o loiro quanto para o moreno. Scorpius via seu grande amor e melhor amigo sair com várias garotas e mantinha-se calado, mas só Deus sabe o quanto chorava escondido entre as cortinas de sua cama sempre que via Albus com alguém e como era dolorido fingir que tudo estava bem. Já Albus travava uma luta com seus próprios sentimentos, estava confuso quanto ao que sentia por Scorpius e achava que se ficasse com várias garotas esqueceria tudo isso, mas não esqueceu e jamais poderia assumir isso para o Malfoy, eram apenas amigos afinal.

Em algum momento tudo isso teria que explodir, e chegou esse tão temido dia. Começou como uma briguinha boba de amigos, mas logo as palavras foram pesando e as verdades sendo jogadas na mesa, não conseguiam mais conter a raiva que sentiam um do outro e de si mesmos. Depois disso, uma amizade de sete anos teve seu trágico fim e enfim falaram tudo o que queriam um para o outro, porém houve uma verdade que não foi contada. Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy se amavam de coração e alma.

Assim que a cerimonia terminou, todas as cadeiras da praia foram magicamente substituídas por pequenas mesas ao redor de uma pista de dança. Cada olhar que o Potter e o Malfoy trocavam era como um enorme soco no rosto de Albus e ele só podia estar gostando de apanhar, pois mesmo ao dançar uma música com Lily, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos de tempestade do ex-melhor amigo.

\- Você deveria falar com ele! - Disse Lily assim que percebeu quem o irmão tanto encarava.

\- É muito complicado Lily, você não entenderia... - Respondeu frustrado.

\- Não entenderia o que? Que você é apaixonado por ele desde o sétimo ano e que um precisa do outro para ser feliz? Faça-me o favor Albus, eu não sou burra e não é como se você fosse discreto ao encara-lo como esta fazendo agora! - A ruiva colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Me deixa em paz Lily! - Pediu e saiu de perto da irmã. Foi até perto da mesa onde haviam algumas bebidas e pegou discretamente uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi na direção contraria da festa, rumo a uma parte da praia mais afastada. Rumo a beira do mar.

Sentou-se na areia mesmo e tomou um gole da bebida que levou consigo, o liquido desceu queimando sua garganta, mas não reclamou, conhecia dores piores.

Sentado ali, na beira do mar, sentindo o vento frio e agradável trazendo consigo o cheiro da maresia Albus sentiu-se extremamente livre! Sempre amou o mar e mesmo vivendo em outro continente, seu pensamento sempre voltaria aquela mesma praia...

\- O que faz aqui? - Albus perguntou assim que sentiu o perfume no ar. Tinha o mesmo cheiro da época da escola: gengibre, mel e um perfume amadeirado o qual nunca identificara a que pertencia. Só uma pessoa no mundo poderia ter esse cheiro.

\- A avó de Teddy é irmã da minha avó então acho que somos primos de segundo grau ou algo assim. - Disse com sua voz mansa e deu uma leve risada no final. Scorpius tinha esse dom de deixar tudo mais leve, mais facil.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Por que veio atrás de mim? - Sentiu Scorpius sentar-se ao seu lado e levantou a cabeça para o ver melhor. Estava tão lindo, os cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados pelo vento e a pele clara faziam contraste com a camisa cinza e a gravata verde! Albus sempre achou que verde definitivamente era a cor de Scorpius.

\- Embora você não ligue eu ainda me preocupo um pouco. - Malfoy cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos. - Sei que isso faz de mim um idiota, mas eu não me importo. Vi que não estava bem e achei que poderia querer conversar, por isso te segui até aqui.

\- Já se passaram três anos sem conversarmos sobre isso. Por que só agora? - Os olhos de Albus marejaram e sua maior vontade era fugir agora naquele momento, mas olhar para as tempestades nos olhos de Scorpius o fazia querer ficar.

\- Porque você sumiu no mundo e eu também segui meu caminho! Acho que foi uma piadinha do destino termos nos encontrado aqui essa noite. - Scorpius observava o horizonte e segurava as lágrimas.

\- Eu não sumi no mundo, eu estou fazendo um estágio no MACUSA, em New York. - Soltou o ar dos pulmões e observou as estrelas enquanto falava. - Você era a pessoa que eu menos desejava ver enquanto estivesse em Londres e agora não consigo me afastar, eu não sei mais o que devo sentir!

\- Eu senti raiva por muito tempo, mas passou e de alguma forma eu a superei! - Disse o loiro.

\- Você se arrepende de nós? Digo, de ter sido meu amigo? - Perguntou com serenidade.

\- Nunca. Eu só me arrependo do fim que tivemos, foi tão infantil a forma como tudo acabou! - A frustração era palpável...

\- Eu também nunca superei o nosso fim. A que ponto chegamos Scorp? Como deixamos isso acontecer conosco? Já se passaram três anos e eu ainda não sei viver sem você!

\- Faça essas perguntas para si mesmo, eu já desisti de procurar a resposta... - Respondeu com amargura.

\- Nós dois somos culpados, não adianta negar!

\- Eu não estou negando nada! Estou apenas poupando meu coração de ser quebrado mais uma vez. - Ele levantou e bateu a areia de suas roupas. Estava muito irritado. - Passar bem, Potter.

Quando viu o loiro voltando para o casamento, Albus levantou e correu atrás dele. Pegou em sua mão gelada e o virou para si como um abraço apertado. Scorpius relaxou com o abraço, sentia falta daqueles abraços todos os dias. Eles sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica passasse entre eles e de repente Albus sabia o que deveria fazer.

Num súbito ato de coragem ou por influencia do Whisky de fogo, o Potter se afastou um pouco e levou sua mão carinhosamente até a mandíbula de Scorpius e acariciou carinhosamente a pele do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar e sorrir de forma meiga.

\- Diga o que sente Scorp, por favor diga e faça com que eu tenha coragem de dizer também! Por favor diga! - O moreno clamou e também se sentiu arrepiado ao sentir a mão de Scorpius se encaixar na sua.

\- É completamente irracional e idiota, mas sim Albus Potter eu te amo e jamais deixei de te amar! - Scorpius ruborizou e fincou seus olhos nas esmeraldas do Potter.

\- Quando eu te vi entrando naquela cerimónia eu senti o peso da culpa quase me derrubar, eu tremi da cabeça aos pés e novamente a ficha caiu assim como caiu no 7º ano. Eu te amo Scorpius Malfoy, como nunca amei ninguém! - Albus assumiu e sustentou o olhar penetrante do outro.

\- Então por que Albus? Por que você me deixou sofrer durante tanto tempo? Se você me amava deveria ter assumido e não quebrado meu coração repetidas vezes! - Scorpius desabafou enfim. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e aquela visão matou Albus.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - O Potter estava confuso.

\- Eu sempre pensei que você não gostasse de mim dessa forma! Enquanto eu sofria por um amor não correspondido, você se divertia com praticamente todas as garotas do 7° ano e o que mais me deixava triste era saber que você jamais gostaria de mim como eu gostava de você! - Sua voz embargada e as lágrimas em sua pele clara o faziam parecer frágil e Albus só queria abraça-lo forte e dizer que estavam juntos e que tudo ia ficar bem. - Você me machucou muito e eu me sinto tão mal por não conseguir te odiar!

\- Eu estava confuso! E achava que se saísse com todas aquelas meninas eu conseguiria mascarar um pouco do que sentia por você, mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi destruir a nós dois! - Suspirou enquanto deixava que as lágrimas molhassem seu rosto. - Me perdoa por estragar tudo! Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo! Só, por favor me perdoa!

Albus acariciou novamente o rosto de Scorpius enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo. Queria poder beija-lo agora, segurar sua mão e assumir para o mundo que amava aquele ser humano perfeito e que ele o amava. Estava disposto a pedir perdão mil vezes para ter Scorpius consigo!

\- E você sabe o que esta fazendo agora Albus? - O Malfoy secava as lágrimas e se recuperava do choro.

\- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas sei o que estou prestes a fazer!

De inicio, Scorpius não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas numa fração de segundo, quando sentiu as mãos de Albus segurarem sua cintura e seus lábios nos do outro se tocou de que estava realizando um dos seus sonhos da adolescência: Beijar Albus Potter.

Devo admitir que aquele foi um beijo extremamente confuso. Não se sabia quem desejava mais o outro, também sentiam saudade, e paixão, e mágoa e mais um vendaval de sentimentos que fizeram aquele beijo ser confuso, porém maravilhoso!

\- Scorpius eu não posso... - Albus interrompeu o beijo e segurou as mãos do Malfoy que aparentava estar confuso. - Eu não posso fazer isso com você! Eu já te machuquei muito e eu te amo demais para fazer isso contigo de novo! Você merece o melhor, você merece o mundo e principalmente, você é bom demais pra ficar comigo, eu não te mereço! Eu me odiaria se te magoasse de novo e você é literalmente a melhor pessoa que eu conheço e... - Faltava fôlego para completar a fala(que por sinal seria muito extensa), porém Scorpius deu um jeito de interromper "educadamente".

\- Cale a boca Potter! Eu vou fingir que não ouvi toda essa conversa e que você parou de me beijar só pra dizer que me ama em níveis ainda não conhecidos pela humanidade! - Scorpius falou com ironia e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Albus trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

\- Eu te amo em níveis ainda não conhecidos pela humanidade! - Disse o moreno enquanto se aconchegava no abraço do outro. - A vida é tão mais colorida com você!

\- Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo meu amor! Se você segurar minha mão e voltar para lá comigo, confie em mim e tudo dará certo! - Scorpius o soltou e estendeu a mão com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu confiaria minha vida a você! - Albus sorriu enquanto pegava a mão de seu amado e o seguia para a festa. 

Quando adentraram no salão com as mãos entrelaçadas, foi uma surpresa para todos, menos para Lily Potter que já estava um pouco bêbada e gritou algo como: "Vocês estão vendo! Eu sabia! Que casal lindo da porra!". Scorpius deu um beijinho na bochecha de Albus e apertou sua mão para que todos soubessem que agora e para sempre eles pertenciam um ao outro. Afinal, sempre foram um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada pela atenção! Comentários e kudos me deixariam muito feliz!
> 
> All the love  
> Isadora <3


End file.
